


a relationship that never should of happened

by Malalapis



Category: American Dragon: Jake Long, Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2019-10-18 01:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17571890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malalapis/pseuds/Malalapis
Summary: Jake long was visiting Kim when he laid his eyes on Ron, at the time Ron and Kim were together Jake knew it to but he just couldn't keep his eyes off him,lets see what happens





	1. meeting chapter 1 part 1

Jake whined as his grandfather told him he needed to go visit Kim to help her stop dr.cojo from raining acid on earth, as Jake was packing his bags his grandfather told him he would be leaving at midnight so he would be there around 2 in the morning and he would be sleeping over at his friends jay’s house he said goodbye to his family and friends and kiss his sister goodnight. He jumped out the window and turn into his dragon for before he hit the ground he made it to his grandfather's friend Jay's house at two in the morning like his grandfather said, Jay, smiled at jake lead him to his room they said their goodnight and jay gave jake Kim's address he heard his bag move and walked over to it fu dog popped his head out “sup kid” “why were you in my bag!?” Jake asked annoyed but happy to see him because he didn't get a chance to say goodbye. Fu dog jumped on the bed and laugh “I couldn’t let my best friend do this alone plus if you die I’d miss you too much so I came to help, great plan right” he laughed and jake soon joined him they laughed until jay interrupted “ jake you need sleep, you have to get up early” with that he left jake stopped laughing and went to take shower.

~~~~time skip because I can~~~~~

Jake walked up to Kim's house where she was waiting outside they hugged and started walking to the Bueno nacho they get there and Ron was standing outside waiting for them with Rufus on his shoulder,jake looked over at Ron and started to blush he never thought he would say this about a man but Ron was different ‘damn he’s hot’ Jake thought to himself they reach Ron and Kim gives him a kiss ‘what the fuck!’ he thought he was pissed but he didn't show it they walked in and the manager knew right away what Kim and Ron wanted, they asked what Jake wanted and he just order nachos Ron told the waitress to get jake the same thing he ordered she nodded and got them their order. Ron shows Jake how to make and eat the naco Kim looked at the two excited boys with discuss as they ate their food. Once done they pay and walk to Kim's house Kim and Ron hold hands while Jake rages in his mind ‘that should be me holding his hand not her.’ ‘but what if he’s not into me or men at all’ jake was so in thought that he hit is face into a poll, Ron runs over to catch him before he hits the floor, they bring jake into Kim's house and put him on the couch Kim's mom take it from there. Jake woke up two hours later, he sits up and groans in pain “ugh how long have I been out” he looks over at Ron sitting on the other side, he checks his watch. “Two hours, how are you feeling,” he asked his words laced with worry “in pain but I'm fine thanks cutie”


	2. meeting part 2/phone call part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jake finds himself in a weird place

'he sits up and groans in pain “ugh how long have I been out” he looks over at Ron sitting on the other side, he checks his watch. “Two hours, how are you feeling,” he asked his words laced with worry “in pain but I'm fine thanks cutie”. 

Ron looks over at him wide-eyed and flushed, “y-your wel-welcome” He smiles and rubs the back of his neck nervously, Jake's vision started to get blurry. he looked over at Ron and he opened his mouth to say something but passes out.  
Jake woke up in a dark place. he looked behind him where he found a golden gateway, he walked slowly towards it; he took one step closer and the door open slowly, he stepped back and it closed fast and hard.  
Jake jumped back holding his hand to his heart breathing heavily.  
After he calmed himself down he walked towards the gate, it opened more and more, he walked in and the gate closed behind him. memories flooded him, he smiled at some, and cried at other’s, it all flooded him making him happy, and sad all at once.  
Then a huge picture of him and Ron smiling on their wedding day makes him cry tears of joy, but then another pops up its Kim and Ron on their wedding day with their kids, and Kim is pregnant with another, This fills jake with rage his eyes turn into fire he was then engulfed in flames, turning into his dragon form, and breathes fire that burns the picture of Ron and Kim.  
He laughs as the picture burns to the floor, in a deep demon like sad yet mad voice “she must die!” Everything went white, and Jake woke up he was sweating bullets he looked around the room. ‘hospital?’ He mumbled to himself, Ron woke up from his nap to see jake awake, he smiles and walks over to him “Hey Jake how are you feeling” “Where's Kim” He asked calmly “well she's out with her dad, and her mom his talking with the doctor they said you might be in a coma but I guess you weren't” he smiled at Jake, and Jake smiled back, the silence was peaceful, and somewhat loving until Kim, and her parents walked in they all stared at each other awkwardly.  
Till Kim broke the silence “Jake I'm glad to see you awake how's your head?” “better actually” he pulled a fake smile that even Kim couldn’t tell it was fake.  
3 hours later, the doctor came in to check on Jake.  
The doctor said that jake can go home.  
After Kim's parents signed Jake out, Jake called his grandfather and told him that he was ok. and what happened when he was asleep.  
you might have unlocked a new power his grandfather said, when you get back to Jay's house go to sleep after you show them your new power, Jake went back to his grandfather's friend's house, when he got there Jake showed him his new powers.  
When Jake turns into his dragon form, flames were around him, his eyes were fire not on fire, but they were actually fire, fu dog and Jay watched in amazement as the fire engulfed Jake. He turns back into his human form and went upstairs to take a nap, he hears his phone ringing and looks at it to see the number, and to his surprise......


	3. 'Friendship'?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's on his cheek?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it's been a while but here is the next chapter! Hope you guys like it. Oh also thank you for the positive comments and the kodos

> ‘He turns back into his human form and went upstairs to take a nap, he hears his phone ringing and looks at it to see the number, and to his surprise...... ‘ Its Ron he smiles as he picks up the phone “Hello Ron” he said excited, “hey Jake I just wanted to see how you were doing, and also to say while you were sleeping I got into your phone and put my number in it” he laughed nervously. Jake chuckled and smiled “it's fine Ron, and I'm doing fine just tired” Jake and Ron talked until they both fell asleep on phone and forgetting to charge them. In the morning Jake and Ron met up as they planned, they walked around the park telling jokes every once in a while their hands would touch slightly making them both blush like crazy. They didn't move farther part but closer together to the point they were holding hands, Jake knew he was gay once he lost interest in rose not to Trixie, but a guy named rob they dated for awhile but he abused Jake for his powers and Jake had to dump him. Rob didn't take it lightly he hit Jake every day he became his bully but that didn't stop Jake from loving someone else it just lowered his self-esteem to almost nothing but his friends and family boosted him back up. Ron tugged at Jake's arm pulling him out of thought, Ron pointed to the swings and Jake smiled, they ran to the swings and Jake pushed Ron in the baby seat swing. Parents gave them the side eye, but they shook it off and kept having fun. They spent half the day in the park, they left the park holding hands Jake and Ron were laughing the whole way home having so much fun telling jokes. When they got to Jay's house they stopped holding hands they stared at each other and walked in more like fell in Ron told a joke that almost made Jake fall on the floor as soon as he walked in, Kim looked at them confused Jake and Ron looked at each other then back at Kim “it's a inside joke” They said at the same time it took Jake a second and he fall to the floor laughing again “inside!” he choked on his words laughing much tears came from his eyes Ron couldn't help but laugh. Jay watched as their ‘friendship’ evolved he noticed Ron hand a burn on his cheek a burn that looked like…


	4. complicated, secrets, and sleepovers?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks, Jay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so its a been awhile sorry school has kept me busy, but THANK YOU GUYS SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH 210 hit!! and 10 kudos!!!! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH I was not expecting people to actually like my work that you guys so much and ill be sure to post more.

‘Jay watched as their ‘friendship’ evolved he noticed Ron hand a burn on his cheek a burn that looked like… ‘ 

~~~~~Rewind to outside when they were by the door~~~~~

They moved closer to each so close to kiss but Jake got scared that Kim would find out, so he panicked, steam was coming from his mouth it was so hot it burned the ‘inside’ of his mouth. Ron looked at him confused he was about to ask if he was ok. Jake put his hands to his mouth and let the fire out so now his hand where burned thankfully he can heal very fast. Ron started laughing at Jake but Jake didn't like it his hand was hot enough to leave a burn, Jake put his hand on Ron's cheek and it burned it. Ron put his hands to his mouth and screamed Jake started laughing he leaned on the door. He forgot he unlocked it and Ron opened the door.

~~~~~~~~present~~~~~~~  
Jake got up and wiped his tears away he was breathing heavily and also coughing a little a bit, so he went to go get some water. Kim walked up to Ron with a smirk “so I'm guessing the joke has to do with the burn mark huh?” “Somewhat but mostly swings,” Ron said shrugging his shoulders laughing a little he followed Jake into the kitchen, Kim was confused but giggled a little and let it go she was glad the boys were getting along it won't be as awkward now. Kim went to tell Ron she's leaving, so she can get some sleep because they all have to wake at three in the morning to start planning their attacks. She told them to get some rest, so she gave Ron a peck on lips and left, Jake was not a fan of that 'bitch' he said to himself Jay watched Kim leave and wished her a good night he locked the door he walked into the kitchen with the boys, they tower over the old man he is only 4,11 so it kinda obvious they would “Ron would you like to spend the night I think it'd be great for you boys.” “But don't I have training tonight Jay,” Jake asked a little concerned he wanted to try to master his new powers quickly before the big fight. Jay nodded “how about Ron train with you I think it would fun plus Ron could learn a few things and you two could have few helping moves together so what do you say, Ron.” He wasn't asking Ron he was telling Ron either way both Ron and Jake loved the idea, Ron ram to the hotel and got some clothes for the night and for training that night the boys learned thirteen moves including helping moves Ron even learned how to do a backflip it was a fun night for the boys they learned their strengths and weaknesses. They found out they balance each other out Ron's weaknesses we're Jake's strengths and Jake's weaknesses we're Ron's strengths it sounds weird but it happens just like in a relationship or friendship, but in this case, it's complicated. After Ron went to bed Jake stayed up longer to master the new power he didn't want Ron to know about it because he didn't want to explain how he got it, it might make Ron hate him so for now until the battle it stays a secret.


	5. oh no...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron finally realized he loves jake but won't admit it, will he ever go for it or will it end horribly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please forgive me for leaving for so long, it won't happen anymore

‘After Ron went to bed Jake stayed up longer to master the new power that he didn't want Ron to know about it because he didn't want to explain how he got it, it might make Ron hate him so for now until the battle it stays a secret.’ Ron heard noises coming from the dojo in the basement, he noticed Jake wasn’t in bed and figured he was still training. Ron went back down to the dojo trying to be as quiet as he could, Ron’s eyes widen there stood Jake an 8-foot tall dragon engulfed in flames from the tip of his nose to the end of his tail even his eyes were on fire. He couldn’t believe his eyes he stood on the stairs and watched Jake train for a while; Jake was told to take a break, and he turned back into a human, Jake was a sweaty and shirtless Ron blushed at the sight of Jake he was not expecting Jake to be that…. Ripped! At this point Ron looked like a drooling tomato, Ron shook his head and went back upstairs before he was caught. ‘Holy nachos he was hot!, wait what am I saying I love Kim. Yeah, I love her!….do I really I mean I DID really like her and besides I’m straight and Jake is also probably straight.’ ”did you really forget what happened today outside the door you nearly kissed Jake! And on top of that, you held hands!! Yeah, you’re both straight my ass.” Ron screamed when he heard the voice in his head ‘what was that.’ ”I’m your conscience I’m the only thing in your head that makes sense, anyways we both know you like Jake more than a friend and even more than Kim stop denying it you’ll only confuse yourself more by lying to yourself just admit it you like him.” Ron shook his head no ‘I love Kim I tried for so long to tell her I love her and now we’re dating I love everything about Kim I barely know Jake plus what happened outside could’ve happened to anyone it was the heat of the moment and it meant nothing so mind your business’ ”your mind is my business but fine I’ll stay out of your love life but don’t come crying to me when your heart gets broken.” Ron sighed and laid back down on the sleeping bag he heard Jake open the door and Ron closed his eyes Jake tried to keep quiet to not wake Ron up. Ron peeked from under the cover to see if Jake left but instead finds Jake in his boxers, he turned into a tomato again and put his head back under the cover real fast. Jake stopped moving when he heard Ron move he looked over to see him still asleep Jake sighed and walked out the room to go shower, runs heart was beating fast like it was going to pop out of his chest he was breathing heavily.’ What’s going on with me?!’ Ron laid on his back trying to calm himself down, he heard Jake open the door Ron closed his eyes quickly hoping Jake doesn’t notice him breathing heavily….


	6. writer's block

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a chapter

I need help with chapter six, I am having a bit of trouble with writer's block and I need some help. So if anyone has discord and would like to help me fill free to add me, if I get enough people I'll think about making a group.

Discord: Queen psycho #0177


	7. Awkward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 'sleepover' went great now its the next day and things get a little awkward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry I took so long I will get better at this I promise!

he heard Jake open the door Ron closed his eyes quickly hoping Jake doesn’t notice him breathing heavily….

Jake walked into the room and grabbed his towel and walked back out closing the door behind him. Ron sighed in relief, thinking that Jake didn’t notice him.  
"I should actually try to go to sleep, but my heart is going a million miles an hour just thinking about Jake.” Ron sighed in annoyance, laying on his back with his eyes closed. “I need to sleep.” 

He soon started to relax, slowly falling asleep, unaware that Jake never left, but had stood behind the door listening to everything Ron said. 

He didn’t do it on purpose, he was about to go back in when he heard Ron talking so he decided to listen and he was shocked at what he overheard. His heart was going crazy as he became a blushing mess on the outside. He didn’t want to be loud as he did not want to wake up Ron and the others, but in his head, he was celebrating. ‘Yes! Jake one, Kim none!!’ he screamed in his head.  
But his celebration was short-lived when Jake realized Ron and Kim were still a couple, ‘it's going to be hard to break them apart without getting Ron heartbroken. I really don’t care about Kim, so it doesn’t matter if she gets hurt.’ Jake thought, thinking about all the ways he could break them up, as he was taking a shower. He kept on thinking about it, not getting much sleep, as a result.

~~~~Next Day (3:00 am)~~~~

Ron was taking a shower and Jake was downstairs eating his food peacefully until there was a knock at the door. Jay opened the door and in walked Kim.  
“Good morning, Jay,” she said happily.  
“Good morning, Kim, ” he smiled, beckoning her to come in, closing and locking the door once she was in the house. Jay went downstairs to the hidden dojo to lock the door.  
Kim sat next to Jake in silence... a very awkward silence. Jake had no intention of talking to Kim, but she wanted to talk to him.  
“So Jake what did you and Ron do last night? Talk about girls? Fart a lot? You know, boy things.” she asked, laughing at the thought of that actually being the case.  
Jake gave her a smile that was a mix between ‘shut up’ and ‘I don't care’.  
Ron came downstairs without a shirt on and Jake did a spit take. Ron and Kim turned to look at Jake. Jake was coughing looking at them nervously he got up going over to fridge getting some orange juice out of the fridge, he drank it all and threw it out. He sat back down and continued to eat his food not saying a word. "Jake…are you ok?" Kim asked concerned Jake stayed quiet, Ron looked at Kim worried "Jake?" He asked, Jake still kept quiet. Ron and Kim looked at each other confused Jake get in used to eat his food, not giving any of them to time of day Jay walks in from the hidden dojo and calls Jake down, he gets up putting his dishes in the sink and walks down with jay. "Well that was weird wasn't?" Kim laughs a little while Ron looks down 'did jake do that because of me.' Ron giggles and runs up the stairs. Kim is left in the kitchen by herself confused.


	8. taking a break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry forgive me!!!!

Hey, everyone, I will be taking a break for the rest of this week starting Saturday I will be uploading chapters on Saturday, Monday, and Tuesday. I'm so sorry for the delays a lot has happened and I haven't touched my phone in a while but I'm back and I will be uploading soon. Thank you for all the views on my story and the likes I'm so glad so many people like it again I'm so so so sorry for the lack of updates I promise I will have chapters out soon thank you for your patience. feel free to comment or message me to tell me your thoughts I'd love to hear them.

 

love, gay trash shipper<3

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so please be nice also sorry its short


End file.
